


Get Away

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’re not going to pay attention, at least don’t draw attention to the fact that you’re not paying attention.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #22 "escape"

The third time Jack’s pen began tapping an uneven rhythm against the folder of documents in front of him, Sam reached over to settle her fingers on his wrist.

“If you’re not going to pay attention,” she whispered, “at least don’t draw attention to the fact that you’re not paying attention.”

Jack smiled and turned his hand to lace their fingers together. “I will if you do,” he said.

Honestly, Sam _hadn’t_ been paying attention, either. Despite their collective three stars (two for her, one for him) they were the lowest-ranking military personnel at this meeting, which also included the top members of the IOA and representatives from several of the more powerful nations, but it was their former places on SG-1 that had gotten them invited to this meeting, not their ranks. 

They were supposed to be bringing that expertise in the preliminary discussion about making the Stargate Program public, but at the moment, there was a lot more bickering going on than anything remotely useful. Sam and Jack had come prepared to explain how other planets they’d visited had dealt with widespread knowledge of the gate and to offer ideas on how Earth could do the same. The politicians were more concerned with what they could get out the revelation.

It was starting to give Sam a headache.

She glanced at her watch, then squeezed Jack’s hand and released it, putting both palms flat on the table as she stood.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” she said, and even from her peripheral vision, Sam could see the way Jack hid a smirk, knowing that she was using the same tone for a room full of politicians as she did on their children. “Now seems like an excellent time to break for lunch. What do you say we reconvene in… an hour?”

There was a general murmur of agreement, before they all turned to start issuing sharp orders to their aides and assistants.

Jack caught Sam’s elbow, leaning in to ask, “What do _you_ say we go out to find the worst food cart in DC, and not come back until they send your assistant to come find us?”

She laughed, and stole a lightning quick kiss, right there at the conference table. “That sounds perfect.”

THE END


End file.
